Let's do something! (Denmark x France) LEMON!
by sandstormer
Summary: My friend wanted a random Denmark x France lemon, but I hope you enjoy it anyways, even though I suck at it


Denmark x France lemon

Let's do something!

So I know this ship is kinda random (you're probably like 'what the hell were you thinking XD'), but my friend and I have (sorta) been cosplaying as Norway and Denmark at school, and I can't remember why, but we were on the subject about France (Denmark: Aww that lovely France X3) and she said that she was in love with him, so we've just been going off lately about the whole DenxFran ship and I decided to write this story for her (even though she's never actually gonna read it ^J^), I hope it isn't too crappy since it's my first lemon….and it's boy on boy action (XD) but I still hope you like it :D!

Denmark's P.O.V.

It was another one of those days, me and my boyfriend, France, were just hanging out. Watching a movie, but I honestly think I was watching him more than the movie. It's was one of those french romance movies. We were about half way through the the movie and it was at one of those sappy, 'kiss me' scenes. I looked over to France for about the 50th time that night, and you could see the tears gathering in his happy eyes, "Yes, Jessie, yes! Kiss him, you know you've wanted to for the last 3 months!" I shook my head, _what is it with him and all this romance crap? _ I thought. I sat up from leaning against his shoulder and walked towards the kitchen. "Hmm, where are you going, aimer*?" he spoke as he looked away from the tv. "I'm just gonna go get a drink." I lied, I simply just wanted to get out of the room, although I wouldn't mind grabbing myself a beer. As I opened the fridge I noticed one thing...there was no beer….just a note. I quickly picked up the note. 'Dear brother, Iceland and I stopped by because we needed beer for a party, there should be one left hey denmark, i took your last beer, deal with it, þú danish drukkinn gaurinn* :D' DAMN THEM BOTH! I threw the note down and slammed the fridge shut. I sat down at the table and put my head in my hands. _Now what the fuck am I supposed to do, without that beer I don't think I'm gonna be able to sit through the last of that movie. Maybe I could just stay in here...NO! I'm not gonna abandon France, I'm not that much of a jerk to anyone...except Norway. _

I stood back up and walked out to the living room where France was now crying. "Woah, what's wrong Francis?" I sat next to him and placed a hand on his knee. He turned to me "Oh Mathias, Jessie left him. She kissed him...then straight up LEFT HIM!" he grabbed my shirt and cried into my chest. I gently patted his back, "It's ok Francis, it's only a movie." I tried to comfort him. He looked up at me "I-I know that, but it's still so mean, even if she was only acting!" he continued crying into my shirt. I looked over at the tv, then picked up the remote and turned it off. "There, now you can't be sad about it anymore." "What the baiser! Why would you do this to me, you jerk! It was just getting to the good part where she was about to come back to his hometown after being gon-" I couldn't take listening to him ramble about it anymore, so I kissed him. He had this stunned look on his face when I pulled away.

He then laughed, his eyes covered with lust, "You know what? We could make our own little romance scene." he said seductively. I smirked, "Dude, you know how much I hate all that romantic bullcrap." he then tackled me, pinning me to the couch. "Oh, I promise you, vous allez l'aimer, mon petit ivrogne*." he then crashed his lips down onto mine. It didn't take very long for me to feel his tongue run across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly, and let him explore my wet cavern. It was so nice, he tasted like wine (lol X3). As we fought for dominance, I started to unbutton his shirt as he undid mine. Being this wasn't our first time (more like 20th XD so says desi) it was natural for us. I stood up and led him into my room, letting him sit down so I could sit on his lap. As I sat down I could feel the noticeable bulge growing in his pants. I slowly rocked my hips back and forth, grinding against him as we feel into another passionate kiss.

I slowly slid my hand down his chest letting my hand rest on his rim of his pants, starting to unbutton them. I leaned into him, causing him to fall back on the bed. We pulled away as I slide down his body to his waist line, tugging off his pants exposing his french flag boxers. I then pulled off my own pants and leaned down to pull off his boxers. As I tugged them from his ankles I crawled back on top of him and kissed him, taking his member into my hand and stroking it gently. He let out a moan into the kiss, as I heard this I pulled away and stroked faster, causing him to begin thrusting his hips up to meet my hand. I pulled my hand away, to his disappointment, but placed my hands on his hips to keep him in place as I leaned down and kiss the tip. He let out a low growl of pleasure, and I then took it into my mouth hearing him let out a loud moan. I began to bob my head up and down, running my tongue against a certain vein every time. Doing that, he didn't last very long as he let my name escape his lips as he released into my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could and then pulled away, seeing him panting. I smiled and laid down next to him. He then crawled on top of me and pulled away my own boxers. He smiled lovingly at me, then reached over to my nightstand and pulled open the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube (lol secret stash that Norway don't know about X3). He squirted out some onto his fingers then set the bottle down. He then placed the fingers against my ass and slowly pushed them in. It didn't hurt as much as the first time, but there was always slight pain, which disappeared quickly as he pushed them in and out. He pulled his hand away and the positioned himself at my entrance. "Are you ready, mon amour?" I nodded my head and he began to slowly push himself in. I let out a hiss of pleasure as he pushed deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed inside me. He stopped to let me adjust which didn't take very long. I pushed my hips towards him and he smiled then pulled my legs up to his shoulders to get at a better angle.

As he started to slowly pump in and out, I quickly became bored by the pace, "Francis, fa-faster, please." which he gladly complied to and thrusted faster. He let out small grunts as I moaned deeply, rocking my hips with him, hoping to find more of that sweet friction that was beginning to form a knot in my stomach. I was close and so was Francis, as his pace quickened and started to become sloppy, uneven thrusts. He then gave one final thrust and gasped out my name as he released deep inside me. I soon followed suit, screaming out his name "FRA-FRANCIS!" as I climaxed. He pulled out and fell down beside me, pulling my to his chest. "Je t'aime, Mathias*." he whispered in to my ear, "Jeg elsker også dig, Francis*." I called out as I fell asleep.


End file.
